Herencias
by Lynn Jane Elizabeth
Summary: Las herencias en esta sociedad son algo muy complicado sobre todo si uno es homosexual. El heredero es quien, sin importar si encuentra pareja o no, recibirá toda la herencia de su progenitor mientras que al condicionado le dan ciertos requisitos para recibir todo lo que el dueño actual quiera dar. Basada en Orgullo y Prejuicio.
1. Chapter 1

**Herencias **

Capítulo 1

Herencias. Las herencias en esta sociedad son algo muy complicado sobre todo si uno es homosexual. De acuerdo a cómo te vea el juez, serás condicionado o heredero. El heredero es quien, sin importar si encuentra pareja o no, recibirá toda la herencia de su progenitor mientras que al condicionado le dan ciertos requisitos para recibir todo lo que el dueño actual quiera dar.

A mí, me tocó ser un homosexual condicionado. Mis condiciones son que consiga un esposo antes de los veinticinco. Actualmente tengo casi veintidós. Mi padre es dueño de una pequeña casa en el campo de Longbourn que produce dos mil libras al año. No somos ricos pero tampoco somos pobres. Podemos disponer de tres sirvientes que ayudan a papá en el campo y los establos, dos cocineras excelentes, dos mucamas y un carruaje con conductor. Con mi madre, logró criarme a mí y a mis cuatro hermanas. Yo soy el hijo mayor, después me siguen Rachel, la más tranquila e inteligente de todas y con quien hablo de todo; después Marley, quien adora tocar el piano y leer más que cualquier cosa; luego Quinn, quien es extrovertida, ruidosa y demasiado coqueta para una dama con reputación; y finalmente está Kitty, quien sin pensarlo sigue los pasos de Quinn como una fiel y ciega oveja. También tengo dos tíos que viven en Londres, Will y Emma Shuester; ella es la hermana de mi madre y al no tener hijos, las propiedades que no son muchas pasarán directamente a mí.

Mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, un año después de que yo me declaré homosexual frente a mis padres y, para mi mala suerte, también frente al abuelo Hummel. Las consecuencias de aquel acto fue que en el testamento de mi abuelo se decía que yo era un condicionado y que si no conseguía pareja para antes de mis veinticinco, al morir mi padre todo pasaría a ser de su sobrino, Adam Crawford, reverendo de Rosings. ¡Cómo recuerdo la reacción de mi madre cuando supo de la noticia de mi herencia!

-¡Ay de mí! ¡Qué acaso nadie se preocupa de mis pobres nervios! Ahora no sólo tengo que cargar con cuatro hijas sino también con un homosexual condicionado.-Dijo acostada en el sofá mientras Marley y Rachel le daban aire con sus abanicos.

Así estuvo ella por varios meses hasta que se tranquilizó y volvió a dirigirme la palabra y comenzó a buscar por todas partes algún homosexual, de preferencia heredero, para tener más seguridad. A mí la verdad no me interesa si fuera heredero o condicionado, con sólo que haya amor entre nosotros me basta.

Llego yo entonces de un largo paseo con uno de los libros de la biblioteca de mi padre, y en eso escucho a mi madre decirle a mi progenitor:

-¿Se ha enterado, señor Hummel? Alguien acaba de llegar a Netherfield, dicen que es un hombre alto, nada feo y con buen dinero. ¿No sería bueno invitarlos a comer un día o quizás ir nosotros mismos para darles la bienvenida?

Siempre tan desconsiderada.

-¿Por qué sería una posibilidad hacer eso o incluso pensarlo, mujer?

-Señor Hummel, ¿no entiende? El joven es soltero y rico, si conoce a nuestras hijas podría enamorarse de alguna y entonces pedir su mano o con suerte, hasta podría ser la salvación de nuestra familia.

Cuando mi madre dice "salvación" se refiere a un posible futuro esposo para mí. Nunca entendí porqué no ha sido capaz de decir: "Nuestro hijo podría enamorar a ese joven" o algo por el estilo.

-Señora Hummel, no se apure con algo que podría esperar.

-¿Qué no me apure? ¿Acaso sabe usted dónde obtuve esta increíble información? Con nuestros vecinos, los Weston.

-Sigo sin entender ¿cuál es la prisa? Los Weston sólo tienen varones y su hija, Harmony, todavía no tiene edad para entrar en sociedad.

-Sí pero también recuerde que uno de esos varones es homosexual y condicionado, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Pues entonces tenemos más oportunidades que los Weston al tener más mujeres en caso de que ese forastero sea como nosotros.

En eso mi padre abre la puerta y apenas noto que mis hermanos también se acercaron a escuchar la discusión acerca de recién llegado. Desafortunadamente somos adictos a escuchar rumores con toda nuestra atención posible, gracias a mi madre. Al vernos, mi padre inclina la cabeza saludándonos a todos. En eso habla como siempre Quinn:

-Padre, yo creo que mi madre tiene toda la razón, debemos conocer a este caballero para que algún día pueda ser mi esposo.

-¿Quién dice que será TU esposo, Quinnie?-Interrumpe Kitty de manera juguetona.-Todas tenemos oportunidad de tener esposo, incluso Kurt si tiene suerte. Sin embargo, ninguna logrará nada si no nos arriesgamos.

-¿Ve, señor Hummel?-Vuelve a insistir mi madre-Todos estamos de acuerdo, así que le exijo que vaya y haga que conozcamos al forastero.

-No.-Todos esperamos el ataque de nervios de nuestra madre pero mi padre hace una seña para que esperara-No será necesario hacerlo porque yo me encargué de que el señor Weston invitara al forastero cuyo nombre, me enteré, es Finn Hudson.

Mi madre abraza a mi padre con alegría y tranquilidad, mientras que Kitty y Quinn se encargan de saltar y bailar por toda la casa, mientras Marley se dirige a su habitación para leer y Rachel y yo sonreímos al ver ese espectáculo que siempre deseamos que sea personal pero que desgraciadamente no lo es. Sé que mis posibilidades de conseguir pareja no son buenas debido a que mis prejuicios y necedad afectan hasta al más orgulloso y arrogante, además de que los modales de mi familia no son la encarnación de la decencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Esta noche es la fiesta de los Weston, donde conoceremos al tan hablado señor Hudson. Recé a dios para que mis hermanas menores y mi madre se comportaran. Llegamos a la residencia donde la música sonaba, las luces alumbraban todo el campo y las risas y aplausos de los invitados se escuchaban en todo el exterior. Sin duda mis hermanas iban a opacar a todas las demás damas del salón, o al menos Rachel obtendría la atención y el respeto de cualquier caballero. Sobre todo de los jóvenes Weston, Brody y Jesse, quienes se han peleado por ella desde que eran sólo unos niños. Mientras que Marley esperaba que el hermano del capitán Noah Puckerman apareciese para así poder observarlo en secreto detrás de alguna pared.

Por mi parte, planeo encontrarme con Chandler, el hijo condicionado de los Weston, para poder hablar de todo, en especial del invitado de honor. La condición de Chandler lo hacía buscar sin parar a algún heredero para así poder obtener lo que le corresponde de su herencia. Mi condición no especificaba si debía ser condicionado o heredero así que pensé en probar mas cuando supo que era condicionado, gracias a mi querida Kitty, ambos acordamos que seríamos muy buenos amigos y respetados competidores para encontrar a nuestra pareja. Finalmente lo encuentro hablando con algunos soldados que su padre había invitado y me les uno. Nos disculpamos con los caballeros y caminamos por el salón para platicar más a gusto.

-¿Ha llegado el gran señor forastero?-Le pregunto divertido.

-No. Pero supe que no llegará solo. También vendrán su hermana y otro caballero.-Asiento sin mucho ánimo, esperando la típica frase de mi amigo-¿Crees que alguno de ellos sea como nosotros?

-Reza porque no-Me mira con mucha confusión-. No querrás pasar por lo mismo dos veces y con diferentes hombres ¿o sí?

-Tienes razón, como siempre.

Reímos y después vamos a bailar una pieza con mis hermanas, yo con Rachel y él con Kitty. Y veo que nuevamente Quinn está bailando con el capitán Puckerman quien sigue siendo una persona con corazón de roca. De pronto, la música se detiene y todos enfocamos nuestra atención a las tres personas que acaban de entrar: un hombre bastante alto, castaño y con una mirada alegre y divertida; una muchacha morena con una sonrisa, unos ojos y un porte fuertes con aires de seguridad; y por último estaba un joven un poco bajo de cabello negro, cejas triangulares y mirada orgullosa. Debo admitir que aquél es muy atractivo.

Todos nos dedicamos a saludar con una reverencia y pocos segundos después la música continúa. Observo cómo Chandler se reúne con sus hermanos y su padre para ser presentados por los recién llegados. La velada transcurre y es entonces que mi madre nos llama a todos para ser presentados por nuestro padre. Llegamos con los invitados y noto que el hombre bajo desvía su mirada por alguna razón que no logro descifrar.

-Señor, le presento a mi esposa, Carole, a mis hijas, Rachel, Quinn, Marley y Kitty-Dice mi padre mientras señala a cada una hasta que llega mi turno de ser señalado-; y por supuesto mi hijo, el mayor, Kurt. Familia les presento al señor Hudson-Apunta al más alto-a su hermana, Santana, y a su muy querido amigo, Blaine Anderson.

Hudson y su hermana nos dan una reverencia con la sonrisa bien marcada en sus rostros mientras que Anderson se mantiene serio. Noto como Kitty y Quinn comienzan a lanzarles miradas coquetas a los dos caballeros.

-Vaya, no me habían informado que aquí estaban las mujeres más bellas de Inglaterra-Dice sonriente Hudson mientras miraba maravillado a Rachel-. Es un placer conocerlos a todos y, si es posible, me gustaría invitar a la señorita Rachel a bailar una pieza.

-Con gusto, señor Hudson, aunque me temo que tendrá que esperar unas dos piezas porque los jóvenes Brody y Jesse me invitaron antes de su alegre llegada.

-No hay problema, yo esperaré aquí con sus hermanas.

-O quizás podría bailar conmigo, señor Hudson.-Interrumpió Quinn.

-También es una buena opción y, por favor, llámenme Finn.

Rachel le dedica una sonrisa al tiempo en que finalmente llega Jesse y se la lleva a la pista de baile. En ningún momento Finn aparta la vista de mi hermana ni siquiera cuando comienza a bailar con Quinn, de hecho se dedica a estar justo al lado de Jesse. Sin duda Rachel ha conseguido a un buen compañero. En cuanto a la hermana de Hudson, ella es invitada por el capitán Puckerman y entonces sólo quedamos el señor Anderson y yo.

- ¿Baila usted, señor Anderson?-pregunto para empezar la conversación con este caballero.

-No si puedo evitarlo-Me responde y como no se me ocurre nada más que decir me retiro.

Busco la compañía de Chandler y ahí es cuando el baile termina. Veo que la señorita Hudson regresa con Anderson y que ahora es Brody la pareja de baile de Rachel. En tanto, Finn observa a mi querida hermana bailar. Se nota lo ansioso que está por el siguiente baile. Otro caballero invita a bailar a la hermana de Hudson y se quedan solos Anderson y Finn. Le planteo a Chandler que los escuchemos hablar a escondidas. Mientras no acercamos, mi amigo me habla de algunos detalles que logró obtener del serio señor Anderson:

-Es dueño de la mitad de Derbyshire pero en cuanto a sus preferencias, nadie me supo decir bien.

-Debe ser la mitad amargada y en cuanto a sus preferencias puedo decir que prefiere estar en cualquier lado menos que aquí.

Finalmente llegamos a un punto ciego para ellos pero con una acústica de su conversación perfecta para nosotros.

-Vaya que es un lugar espléndido y con las mujeres más bellas que he visto.

-Estás esperando a la única bella del lugar, además tú más que nadie debe saber que eso no me interesa.

-El hermano de Rachel, el joven Kurt, parece una persona agradable y muy bien parecido, si se me permite decirlo, tal vez puedas darle algún día una mínima oportunidad, ¿no crees?

-Agradable tal vez pero no lo suficiente para tentarme, me atreveré a decir que es apenas tolerable. La pieza está a punto de acabar, mejor ve con tu pareja, pierdes tu tiempo conmigo.

Ambos entonces se alejan de donde estamos y se acercan a la pista donde sé que Rachel lo espera ansiosa. Las palabras de Anderson me sorprenden mucho. Al parecer, ese caballero es homosexual y si tiene tanta riqueza debió ser heredero.

-No te preocupes, Kurt, si le gustaras tendrías la mala fortuna de tener que hablar con él.

-La verdad es que no me interesa tener ningún contacto con el señor Anderson ni por todo Derbyshire y mucho menos por la mitad. Ven, vamos a bailar.

Llevo entonces a bailar a Chandler y ahí veo que Hudson toma de la mano a Rachel para bailar con ella, en tanto nosotros nos enfilamos y al parecer tanto a Hudson como a sus acompañantes les sorprende ver a dos hombres bailar juntos y sin hacer un escándalo. Al término de la pieza me separo de Chandler y es entonces que Rachel pide mi compañía para platicar un momento con Hudson, así que nos acercamos y él nos recibe con una cálida sonrisa mientras que sus acompañantes parecen más bien distantes, quizás un poco más de lo que parecían estar antes.

-Debo decir-Comienza diciendo Finn-que esto nunca se ha visto en Londres ni en Derbyshire, dos hombres bailando como cualquier otra pareja de baile.

-Es increíble cómo algunas poblaciones pequeñas han aceptado esta forma de vida más rápidamente que las grandes ciudades.-Digo en respuesta.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, joven Kurt. ¿Usted es… homosexual?

-Orgullosamente le respondo que sí y agradezco a Dios que me haya dado una familia que lo acepte tan bien. Y también lo es mi amigo, Chandler, a quien adoro.

-Mi hija baila como un ángel-Interrumpe entonces mi madre- ¿no lo cree, señor Hudson? Tal vez a usted le gustaría seguir bailando con ella.

-Sólo si ella está dispuesta.

Responde con una pequeña sonrisa mi linda hermana.

-Debe saber, señor, que Rachel es la joven más bella de todo el lugar. Los hermanos Weston pelean por ella, lástima que ninguno haya llegado a un acuerdo para ver quién será su esposo. El joven Brody hasta le ha escrito algunos versos….

-Y eso ha sido todo-Intervine antes de que mi madre lograra apartar a Finn-. Quién diría que la poesía podría destruir al afecto.

-Creí que la poesía hacía crecer el afecto.-Dice de repente Anderson.

-Sí, pero se necesita más para estimularlo.

-¿Y qué propone usted para estimularlo?

-El baile, incluso si la persona es apenas tolerable.

Se queda sin palabras y yo me alejo elegantemente de ahí. Así es como se debe poner en su lugar a un hombre orgulloso.


End file.
